Huttese
Huttese was the language spoken by the Hutts. For the canon article, see starwars:Huttese. This page serves as a reference guide / dictionary of Huttese words. adj. = adjective, adv. = adverb, astron. = astronomy, bot. = botany, conj. = conjunctive, num. = numeral, p.p. = past participle, prp. = preposition, v. = verb, zool. = zoology Huttese - English a - for, to prp. achi - port achur - departure achura - depart achuta - hello agal - choose ainti - have no/not akia - prefer alda - swim aldi - swimmer aley - late aleypa - evening alipa - inventive ama - come amana - teach amani - teacher amauta - skilful amba wide ambuno ocean ame that conj. angas blue Ani Anakin anko this time anku their antari Tuesday Anti Mars astron. antua vehicle apa water api wet ari day arma bathe armi bather armu bath arpa reach arua April asha watch v. ashka much aspa present ati can v. awar blood aya ancestor ayba chicken zool. aygo dog zool. ayna borrow ayo ancestry babu confuse baja old woman bala meat bamba strength ban man bana sister banka bank banki go bantha bantha zool. banwan men, people bargon bargain bata thing bato make baza begin bi next, next time bicha catch biska nine num. blasto blaster bo those boj hundred num. boka red bola gather bon drop v. bongo shoulder bosa lead v. boshka de look for bosi leader boska let us go boya exterminate v. buda happen v. buga ripen v. bugas February buki favorite; boy bun (yo) you have bunga believe v. buti us cha is, he is chaka dry adj. chakar mortar chaki drier chana judge v. chang right (just) adj. chani judge n. chanta unite v. chasa distribute v. chasi distributor chaska star chawa race chay there chaya fish che measure n. che kopa price chempe brown adj. chesa careful adj. chesko carefully adv. chi sa did, did you chiga true adj. chigan straight adj. chigat fraction (1/..) chigu truth chikan hate v. china Chinese adj. ching quiet adj. chinka charge (money) v. chiri cold adj. chisa clear adj. chisku messenger chispo finally adv. chita cheat v. cho die v. chobo him choda civilized system choko implement v. chone and chong ten num. chonge -teen num. chonki best adj. choska mere adj. chuba you? chuga thirsty adj. chuka hair chul cold n. chulta dive v. chulti diver chunkay admit v. chuppa fan chusa empty adj. chuta somewhere chuy single adj. chuzu find v. da -ed daa that daga by, according prp. dampa waste dump dana home n. danko home adv. dar too, also dawa four num. de for, of prp. deza March di in, of di kato where disa personality do p.p. do belia nok scum do pat misguided do tikti fed up doba tell v. doga sing v. dogi singer dogu song dongol near adj. dongol a near to dono near prp. donomas neighbor donu approach v. dopa two num. dopo bi-, di- dowat wait v. doy that is duga bitter adj. duki fail v. dunki young man dupi move v. dusta duster duwa his dwana sell v. dwani seller e and enki be v. erga child ga of prp. gaba read v. gala healthy adj. galu health gan more, -er (comparative) ganda watch v. gandi guard n. ganta bring v. gapari cry (shout) v. gar rather gara air gari male adj. gasa freeze v. gasu frost gata buy v. gati buyer Gatol Mercury astron. gatolari Wednesday gatu market geli dirty adj. gera feed v. gesi peaceful adj. geso peace gespi glass geta early gethen dark adj. getpa morning gi let v. giba stay v. gilu naked adj. gir act, action giwa coward adj. goba seven num. goch lake goda follow v. gola beginning golki silver gopa rich adj. gopu January gora herb bot. gori gold gosu husband Grido Greedo gu after numerals gula bad adj. gulpa lose v. gulu bad adj. gur guest gushu meal gutu better haa who hagwa do not hampa heal v. hampi doctor hamporo pharmacy hampremi hospital hampu medicine hana high adj. hanga sky hania hand over v. hapi hold v. hasa fall v. hatari raise (something) v. hatta glorious adj. hattak Hutt-size adj. hatti Huttese adj. hatun big adj. hay how much haz all, each, every hesa easy adj. hesko easily higi zero hili juice himpi somebody hina like adv. hira ability ho it acc. Hocha Saturn astron. hochari Saturday hoda compete hodrada challenge n. hoga amuse v. hogu July hok alien adj. honga week hono who rel. honta saturate v. hopa help v. hopo know v. hosa what if hota hour huch number hucha calculate v. hugu bear zool. n. huha them hunto eight num. huta stranger ichaga but Ilapa Jupiter astron. ilapari Thursday iman for (duration) prp. impi color imuro May ingola English adj. inka un--able intari Sunday inti sun ipa I may iskay both num. isok at all ispona Spanish adj. isti do itola Italian adj. ix I will ja -able Jabba Jabba jaga foot jagar land (to till) jala beach jalom wink v. jana last (final) adj. janki scrapmetal Jaska Venus astron. jaskari Friday jay light (not heavy) adj. je me Jeday Jedi jenki throw v. jey arrival jeya arrive v. ji I jiji we jimpa opposite prp. jimpu forehead jinga lose (way) v. jisa in prp. jiwa leave v. jompi belt joppay when jor with prp. jori son jospi fly zool. ka this kabuk enough kachari permission kachi salt n. kahina thus kaja send v. kaji sender kalia disappointment kalka coupling kalkat perfect adj. kama until prp. kancha light (not dark) adj. kanchi light n. kanga bake v. kani bite v. kanja farm kanki style kanuta money kapa hand kapas very kapi catch v. kara skin karas give v. karita card karki sour adj. karko oxygen karku oxide karu distance kasa break v. kaska stick v. kasku ticket kasta show v. katua meet v. kava how kayari learn v. kayna last (the one before) adj. kaynari yesterday kayu language ke that conj. kelem coal kelen willing adj. kelenko willingly kelga write v. kelgar book kelgi writer kelgoro library keru hot (spicy) adj. keten rate ki what ki- short kiba after (direction) kiban after prp. kicha open v. kichi regret n. kido return v. kikal narrow adj. kila moon kilari Monday kilia kill kilin head, top kilina beginning kim without prp. kimposta blind adj. kin three num. kio yellow adj. kipuna shoot v. kirim dumb adj. kirina deaf adj. kiru tooth kispa free adj. kita six num. kiya short adj. ko adverbial particle after adjectives kocha active adj. kochkoyari sport koga bed kolka smuggle v. kolki smuggler kolpa run v. kolpi runner komer green adj. kon poor adj. konchi where kong now kongari this day konia only kopa value n. kopa cost v. korku body koshka half koth good koto recognize kox it will, he must be koyari exercise v. koza live v. kozona residence krispo fry v. ku this one kuchi pig kul we (you and I), us (you and me) kuli purple adj. kulia de possess kun imperial kuna going kunga forget v. kur mind power kusak June kushu cruiser kusi happy adj. kuta cut v. kutis knife la they lanka till v. lanki farmer lanku expensive adj. lasko slowly laso slow adj. lia nice longa take (medicine) v. lonta try v. lorda lord lota lap v. loya out (direction) loyan outside adv. lugas exit, go out lumba cuisine, kitchen lumbi cook n. lumbu cook v. luspi flee v. luto percent ma my machu old adj. magach wash v. maja pleasure maji classic adj. maka repay v. makachisa payoff makan if malia long mana nothing manabu nobody manay I will end up manja fear n. manta because manu mother marka land (country) mas fellow masa again masu bat zool. may which maya weak-minded adj. mayu river me I am, I have men (yo) I have met I would meta period migu starch mika eat v. mikremi restaurant miku food mila wash (hands) v. milona toilet mindi ya methinks miski sweet adj. misku honey mita own v. miya ugly adj. mo at prp. mogana war mogani warrior moki place v. monia lend v. monku old (worn) adj. mos station mota motor moy round adj. moya turn around v. muga hill mulia work mulira payment muna love v. muna ja pretty adj. muni lover muri bounty muru seed musta front na is nacho shop n. na di kato where is naga want v. nal jewel nami so that nara pain nay of prp. nazba order v. nazda strike v. ne not nedo press v. nen un- nenki be not v. ney together ni such a ni aga and then nian road niawi first nich time, occasion nichu away nihon Japanese adj. niman while n. nina fire n. ning put v. nira burn v. nishu a lot nita play (music) v. nith superlative niuta destroy v. nix we will niy immediate adj. niyko immediately adv. no some nobata something nogat brain nolia respect, honor noma around prp. noni chance noru breast notto you won't be able to nowan some more nu to (before infinitive) numa idea nupa new adj. nuto to you nyuma pushed in v. o or obi weaver obo weave v. oga enemy oju old man okal crush v. ol young adj. ona place onga ill adj. org mountain os little adv. osaya cheap adj. oshi daughter oto will v. oyga complain v. pacha earth, world pachi part pada country (state) padamas countryman padawan statesman padruna citizen paga coming adj. pagari tomorrow pagi future n. paguta offer n. + v. pala full adj. palko fully pampa plain n. pana before prp. panta wrong adj. panti pink adj. panya right (direction) adj. panyan to the right adv. papa potato par ship para rain v. pargola December paru orange (color) adj. pas also pasa switch n. pasti far patisa friend pawa power pay please pe on, over pharanga French adj. phoka blow v. phuepa sweep up v. pi when, while pi- small pi char never pich too, too much pidunki boy pihota fool pika name n. piku call v. pinka jump v. pinki springer pinta street pinya angry adj. pirka build v. pirku building pisi few adj. pisku bird pith less (not more) adj. piti squash v. pitu beat v. piya small adj. pizgu five num. poko big-wig pola fly v. poli flier ponka space ponki stop v. ponya sleep v. pora store v. porata explain v. poro store n. poski sour adj. posku acid posti sight pota pod pudu dung pugal play v. pugali player puka position n. pul need n. pulta person puna say, tell v. punda neck punka door punu work (make effect) v. punyu weapon pura each other puri walk v. puru orange n. puska spin v. puti cha naga bet v. rada contest n. rami wife rana tie v. randi activate v. ranti instead of raylun enjoy v. rayma October remi house ri travel v. riban traveler rika know v. rikas science riki scientist riku knowledge rima speak v. rina hearing rini thought n. rinu ear rio level n. ripu leave (go) v. riti snow v. ritu snow n. rituhina snow-white ruku finger rumi stone runa people runtu egg rupha hot (warm) adj. sagaro mass (abundance) sagi let (permit) v. salun entire sama breathe v. sapa any sapha root saru past n. sarun past adj. sati insert v. saya stand v. sayas status sayu stop n. se by prp. sekak all right serina hear v. seruka touch, feel (with the fingers) sethinga smell v. sethonga feel (in the heart) v. setuka look like v. setuka mo see v. shado fast adj. shag slave shana hunt v. shani hunter shiba girl sinchi hard, difficult adj. sipha maybe sith flower sitha bloom v. situa August slimo slimeball so they are sochu train song he, it sora might be soyari bounty hunter stupa fool suba steal v. subi thief sucha wake v. sunka beard suti real adj. suya draw (paint) v. ta your taga sometimes tagwa yes takia safe adj. taka scatter v. taku tar tala line tambo hostel tana detail tanay female n. tanga search v. tangol bow (weapon) n. tani de give up v. tanka end v. tanko in detail tanku end n. tanta group tapa ask v. tapha seem tapu question tara island tari earn v. tarpa sow v. tarpu September tasa clean v. tatu source tawa tower tegu tree teko crowd tekwenti bus teru father thaba marry v. thima word thimoro dictionary thimu mouth thingu nose thongu heart thot as tika brick tikas initiate v. tila cause v. timpa boil v. tinka think v. tio sit, settle v. tirin then tiroy decoration titoki time tiza cargo to to togat walnut togo window toka division toki divide v. tokruna nationality tolpa da better to tonka up (direction) tonkan above adv. tonta tentacle tontha bread topa mo visit v. tora balance torona use v. tota faith toyu bone tuda night tugi greetings tuku eye tulun thunder tumala appreciate v. tun entire tunko entirely tunko la all of them tupa measure v. tupu measure n. tupusha speed tura brother tuta from tuta kato from where tuto night u you are going to uba you uban fearless uga gray adj. uka drink v. uker you must uku drink n. ulwan smuggler umo you (acc.) un you are unas hydrate unki today uno water (in compound words) upa you may ura descend, go down v. ura down (direction) urjenk subject uro west uru fruit uruno underwater adj. usha quick adj. ushki hurry v. ushko quick adv. ushpa ash uska for you uson platform ut you would uta you were utman outlander ux you will uya face uyari understand v. uykasti expression uyna accept v. vo it is von crop vota here's wa when wacha born v. waga cry (weep) v. wak other adj. waka thank v. wakas steam wali well adv. walia store (shop) n. wamma pay wampa hope v. wanchi paa absolutely no wanga one num. wankar drum wanki message wankona post office wanku send (message) v. wanta why waronga thousand num. wasa back (direction) wasan back adv. waska rope waso back n. wata here wato year Watto Watto welma wool wena eternal adj. wenko always wenta carry v. wenti carrier wikas stomach wila inform v. wina grow v. wipi really wipti shipment wira fat n. wishka close v. wolpa very well wompu boat won for wong put fut. wonki mighty adj. ya the yaba add v. yacha take v. yachak student yagan almost yako here yakta city yaku inside (direction) yakun within, inside adv. yana business yanki change v. yantho shade yara bear v. yara koto acknowledge v. yarga hungry adj. yarpa remember v. yarpu memory yasa heavy adj. yavu greet, hail v. yo have v. yobas shame yobas gir outrage yoka joker yokat already yona black adj. yonka enter, go in yontaku tar yoya suffer v. yuga left (direction) yugan to the left adv. yuka ascend, go up v. yuko east yun (de bon) jettison v. yun (de) get rid (of) v. yupa count v. yura white adj. yuras protein za its zay deep adj. zayko deeply HUTTESE by Andras Rajki Huttese is a constructed language, that is, a CONLANG. It was construed by the sound editor of the Star Wars films, Ben Burtt. According to him, Huttese sounds like the language of the Incas, Catua (sic). Huttese is the language of Jabba the Hutt (of Star Wars fame) and his people, the Hutt. Huttese was also spoken by such non-Hutt creatures as Greedo, Watto and Sebulba and of course, humans like Anakin and droids like C3-PO. Huttese was used as a lingua franca all over the planet Tatooine, especially in its smuggler settlement Mos Eisley and its major city with its huge pod-racing course, Mos Espa. Phrasebook Pronunciation The vowel list is just a-e-i-o-u. The consonants are b-d-g-h-j in English jet and k-l-m-n-p-r-s-t-v-w-y-z. Double vowels: ai (ay) and ey-iy-oy-uy. Other consonants: ch in English chat- ph in English top hat- sh in English shine - th in English moth. Gemination is allowed: bb-mm-pp-tt. Greetings English Huttese Greetings! Tugi. How are you? Kava na ta galu. Hello, I am ...! Achuta me ... My name is ... Ma pika na ... I come from ... Ji ama tuta ... I am from ... Me tuta ... I live in ... Ji koza jisa ... France pada pharanga. Italy pada itola. Japan pada nihon. Spain pada ispona. UK pada ingola. USA pada do chanta. I live here. Ji koza yako. I know your country. Ji rika ta pada. I know your city. Ji rika ta yakta. I am a ... Me ... doctor. hampi. farmer. lanki. student. yachak. teacher. amani. weaver. obi. writer. kelgi. Please may I ask a question? Pay ipa hatari tapu. Good morning! Getpa koth. Good day! Ari koth. Good day to you (to a stranger)! Huta ya nolia. Good evening! Aleypa koth. Good night! Tuda koth. Good bye! Kama bi. (until tomorrow) Kama pagari. Farewell! Kama ta kido. (until some day) Kama ari wanga. English Huttese I am (a) ... Me ... French pharanga. Spanish ispona. Come here! Ama to yako. English Huttese I am French by ... Me pharanga daga ... birth wacha. nationality tokruna sayas. citizenship padruna sayas. ancestry ayo. language kayu. Some simple phrases English Huttese Yes. Tagwa. No. Ne. Please. Pay. Thank you. Waka nuto. Thank you very much. Waka nuto ashka. That is all right. You are welcome. Doy sekak. Nenki wanta. I love you. Umo ji muna. What do you want? Ki chuba da naga. I am sorry! Ma kichi zay. Languages English Huttese Do you speak ... Chuba rima di ... Huttese? hatta. Chinese? china. English? ingola. French? pharanga. Italian? itola. Japanese? nihon. Spanish? ispona. I do not speak Huttese. Ji ne rima di hatta. Where is the phrase in this book? Uykasti jisa ka kelgar na di kato. Just a minute. I shall see if I can find it in this book. Jalom konia. Ix setuka makan ati ho chuzu jisa ka kelgar. I understand. Ji uyari. I do not understand. Ji ne uyari. Could you talk more slowly please? Pay chuba ati puna lasko wan. Do you understand me? Chuba je uyari. I am hungry. Me yarga. I am thirsty. Me chuga. Where is the bathroom? Armu na di kato. Where is the toilet ? Milona na di kato. Some common words English Huttese English Huttese big hatun small piya long malia short kiya quick usha slow laso early geta late aley cheap osaya expensive lanku near dongol far pasti hot rupha cold chiri full pala empty chusa easy hesa difficult sinchi heavy yasa light jay open kicha shut wishka right (just) chang wrong (mistaken) panta old, aged machu young ol old, worn monku new nupa beautiful soma ugly miya good koth bad gula better gutu worse gan gula a lot nishu a little os Yourself English Huttese I am ... years old. Men yo wato ... I was born in ... (date) Da wacha mo ... I was born in ... (place) Da wacha jisa ... I am ... tall Ma che hana ... na. I speak… Ji rima ... English. ingola. French. pharanga. I would like to visit ... Met muna topa mo ... I work as ... Ji mulia thot ... My mother is called ... Pika ga manu na ... Alice is my mother. Manu na Alis. My favorite color is ... Ma impi buki na ... I prefer the blue one over the red one. Ji akia angas wanga to boka wanga. What is happening? Ki buda. I am lost. Me jinga. I like sports. Ji muna kochkoyari. Colors English Huttese black yona blue angas brown chempe dark gethen grey uga green komer light kancha orange pura purple kuli red boka pink panti white yura yellow kio Asking others about themselves and you English Huttese How old are you? Bun yo wato hay. When are you born ? Joppay ta wachari. What is your size ? May na ta che hatun. Where do you live? Ta kozona di kato. What is your work? May na ta mulia. What do you do? Chuba ki mulia. Where do you work? Chuba mulia di kato. What are you doing? (now) Chuba ki aspa isti. Can you speak (language)? Chuba rima di ... Do you know my country? Chuba rika ma pada. Do you know my city? Chuba rika ma yakta. Have you already been to ... (place)? Bun enki yokat jisa ... chu. How much do you earn? Chuba tari hay. Where are you going? Chuba kuna konchi. Where do you come from? Chuba ama tuta kato. Where are you from? Chuba tuta kato. Did you know that ...? Chuba da hopo ke ... What do you want me to do? Chuba ki naga ke ji isti. Are you a ... Un ... farmer? lanki chu. Going somewhere? Kuna to chuta? Can you help me? Chuba ati je hopa. Can I help you? Umo ji ati hopa chu. Do you find me pretty? Chuba je chuzu muna ja. Please wait a minute! Pay dowat jalom konia. It is too late! Song pich aley. Do you live with someone? Chuba koza jor himpi. You seem nice to me! To je lia uba tapha. Do you have (a) lover(s)? Bun yo muni chu. What do you mean? Nu porata tanko. You have a good style! Bun kulia de kanki koth. You better go home! Tolpa da banki danko. No chance! Nenki noni. You are such a joker! Un ni yoka. Do you like sports? Chuba muna kochkoyari. Family English Huttese Do you have ... Bun yo ... a wife? rami chu. a husband? gosu chu. children? irgu chu. a sister? bana chu. a brother? tura chu. How many children you have? Bun yo irgu hay. Is this your child? Ku irgu nay chuba. What is your mother's name? Ki na pika nay manu chu. What is your father's name? Ki na pika nay teru chu. Are you married? Chuba do thaba. Food English Huttese Restaurant. Mikremi. Where is a ... restaurant? Mikremi na ... di kato. Chinese ... china ... Japanese ... nihon ... vegetarian ... kimbala ... I would like ... Met muna ... fish chaya. meat bala. chicken ayba bala. pork kuchi bala. dog aygo. eggs runtu. potato papa. bread tontha. orange puru. fruit uru. salt kachi. honey misku. Give me another, please! Pay je karas wak. Getting Around English Huttese Where is ... ... na di kato. How do I get to ... Kava nu arpa to ... the train station sochu mos chu. the bus station tekwenti mos chu. the airport garachi chu. the post office wankona chu. the library kelgoro chu. a restaurant mikremi chu. I would like a ticket to ... Met muna kasku to ... One way or round trip? Chuy o iskay nian chu. One way. Chuy nian. Round trip. Iskay nian. Do I have to change trains? Sochu me yanki chu. What platform does the train leave from? Sochu ripu tuta may uson chu. When is the first bus to ...? Joppay na tekwenti niawi to ... ... the next bus ... ... bi tekwenti ... ... the last bus ... ... tekwenti jana ... Please let me off at the next stop. Pay je sagi nu ura mo bi sayu. Geography English Huttese island tara mountain org hill muga river mayu lake goch ocean ambuno beach jala city yakta farm kanja land marka Dates and Times Year, Month Huttese year wato month kila January gopu February bugas March deza April arua May imuro June kusak July hogu August situa September tarpu October rayma November marki December pargola Days, Week Huttese week honga day ari today unki yesterday kaynari tomorrow pagari Sunday intari Monday kilari Tuesday antari Wednesday gatolari Thursday ilapari Friday jaskari Saturday hochari Health English Huttese Where is a doctor? Hampi na di kato. Where is a hospital? Hampremi na di kato. Please take me to a hospital. Pay je yacha to hampremi. Where is a nearby pharmacy? Hamporo dongol na di kato. It hurts. Men yo nara. It hurts here. Yako men yo nara. My head is too hot. Ma kilin na pich rupha. I have a headache. Men yo kilin nara. I am ill. Me onga. I am not well. Me ne wali. I have a stomach ache. Men yo wikas nara. My stomach is bad. Ma wikas na gulu. Please bring a doctor. Pay ganta hampi. Do I need doctor's permission to use this medicine? Ji kulia pul kachari ga hampi nu torona hampu ka chu. I have caught a cold. Men kapi chul. I have a cold. Men yo chul. Take this three times a day for the next two weeks. Ku longa kin nich pe ari iman honga bi dopa. Medicines and Nutrients English Huttese medicine hampu herb gora protein yuras carbohydrate kelem unas carbon dioxide kelem dopo karku starch migu fat wira saturated fatty acid wira posku do honta unsaturated fatty acid wira posku nen do honta Money English Huttese I have lost my money. Men gulpa ma kanuta. Here is your money! Vota kanuta. What is the price of this? Kava che kopa. How much do you charge for ...? Chuba chinka hay won ... You are going to pay for this? U wamma won ka. That costs 13 [ ... ]. Za kopa chonge kin ... Where should I pay? Nu wamma di kato. I am looking for something less expensive. Me boshka de nobata lanku pith. I am looking for something cheaper. Me boshka de nobata osaya wan. I would like to buy ... Met muna gata ... No, not that one – that one! Ne chuba daa wanga daa wanga. Please bring me another one! Pay je ganta wak. No bargaining! Bargon nenki. There will be absolutely no bargain! Bargon wanchi kox paa. Business is bad! Yana na gulu. Where can I buy a … ? Ji ati gata ... di kato. I am lucky I found this! Chas ke ji da chuzu ka. Finally something nice! Chispo nobata lia. Where is the nearest bank? Banka dongol nith na di kato. Maybe for an extra ten percent! Sipha luto chong do yaba. I would like to exchange (dollars) for ... Met yanki (dollar) won ... What is the exchange rate of the (euro) against the ... ? May na yanki keten ga (euro) jimpa ... Asking for things / marketing English Huttese Where is the market? Gatu na di kato. Can you give me that ? Chuba ati je karas daa. I would like you to give me that. Met muna ke uba je karas daa. Is this yours? Nay chuba na. Give me that! Je karas daa. I want to buy that. Ji naga gata daa. Where can I buy a ... Nu gata ... di kato. Please sell me that! Pay je dwana daa. Can you sell me ...? Chuba ati je dwana ... How much does this cost? Kava che kopa. How much do you want to sell this? Chuba naga ho dwana won hay. Who sells this? Haa dwana ka chu. It is too expensive. Song pich lanku. It is too expensive, I think. Song pich lanku mindi ya. I have some sales to make. Me dwana nobata. I offer ... (amount of money) for this. Ji paguta ... won ka. Please, I would like you to lend this to me. Pay met muna ke uba ka je monia. How long can I borrow it ? Ji ati ayna ho meta chu. I do not have enough money. Me ainti kanuta kabuk. Give me some more. Je kanas nowan. Numbers English Huttese zero higi one wanga two dopa three kin four dawa five pizgu six kita seven goba eight hunto nine biska ten chong eleven chonge wanga twelve chonge dopa twenty dopa chong thirty kin chong forty dawa chong hundred boj thousand waronga Fractions English Huttese one half koshka one third chigat kin two thirds dopa chigat kin one fourth chigat dawa three fourths kin chigat dawa one seventh chigat goba Category:Languages